Biopolymer arrays such as polynucleotide arrays (for example, DNA or RNA arrays), are known and are used, for example, as diagnostic or screening tools. Such arrays include regions of usually different sequence polynucleotides arranged in a predetermined configuration on a substrate. These regions (sometimes referenced as “features”) are positioned at respective locations (“addresses”) on the substrate. The arrays, when exposed to a sample, will exhibit an observed binding pattern. This binding pattern can be detected upon interrogating the array. For example all polynucleotide targets (for example, DNA) in the sample can be labeled with a suitable label (such as a fluorescent compound), and the fluorescence pattern on the array accurately observed following exposure to the sample. Assuming that the different sequence polynucleotides were correctly deposited in accordance with the predetermined configuration, then the observed binding pattern will be indicative of the presence and/or concentration of one or more polynucleotide components of the sample.
Biopolymer arrays can be fabricated by depositing previously obtained biopolymers onto a substrate, or by in situ synthesis methods. The in situ fabrication methods include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,754 for synthesizing peptide arrays, and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,180,351 and WO 98/41531 and the references cited therein for synthesizing polynucleotide arrays. Further details of fabricating biopolymer arrays are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,242,266, U.S. Pat. No. 6,232,072, U.S. Pat. No. 6,180,351, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,171,797. Other techniques for fabricating biopolymer arrays include known light directed synthesis techniques.
In array fabrication, the probes formed at each feature is usually are expensive. Additionally, sample quantities available for testing are usually also very small and it is therefore desirable to simultaneously test the same sample against a large number of different probes on an array. These conditions make it desirable to produce arrays with large numbers of very small (for example, in the range of tens or one or two hundred microns), closely spaced features (for example many thousands of features). After an array has been exposed to a sample, the array is read with a reading apparatus (such as an array “scanner”) which detects the signals (such as a fluorescence pattern) from the array features. Such a reader should typically have a very fine resolution (for example, in the range of five to twenty microns).
The signal image resulting from reading the array can then be digitally processed to evaluate which regions (pixels) of read data belong to a given feature as well as to calculate the total signal strength associated with each of the features. The foregoing steps, separately or collectively, are referred to as “feature extraction”. However, the signal in the image for any particular feature may be very low. Additionally, the present invention recognizes that the ability of the reader to detect signals over a field of view such as an area of a read array, may not be homogeneous. Even small inhomogeneities in signal detection over the field of view can result in significantly different detected signals being obtained from the reader for differently located regions in an array image even when those regions have the same actual signal. This in turn can lead to misinterpretation of the results from the read array with serious consequences in research or diagnosis.
The present invention recognizes then that it would be desirable to provide a means which can reduce discrepancies in read signals which result from inhomogeneity in the reader's field of view.